Dance Floor Anthem
by DracosDaughter1
Summary: Draco and Hermione unintentionally meet up in a club after resolving some issues...


_She's going out to forget they were together  
All that time he was taking her for granted  
She wants to see if there's more  
than he gave she's looking for_

Hermione Granger was done dealing with Ron Weasley. He was jealous to the point where she could no longer have a conversation with Harry without him breathing down her neck, but he could flirt with Lavender to his heart's content. She had been keeping a lookout for something better for months now, and she found whom she wanted, she just could not have him though. She wanted Draco Malfoy, and nothing and nobody would get in her way. She broke up with Ron, who pleaded with her to stay with him, but it was useless.

"Hermione, please stay with me," he begged, "I'll change. I'll end things with Lavender…"

"Oh, so you were cheating on me. I thought that was just a rumor. However, Ronald, we are through. I am done with how you are treating me and being a lying hypocrite." She said, turning and walking away.__

He calls her up  
He's trippin on the phone now  
He doesn't want her out there  
And alone now  
He knows she's movin it  
Knows she's using it  
Now he's losing it  
She don't care  


She continued walking, ignoring his pleading cries about how much he loved her. She walked towards the third floor corridor, to the statue of the hump-backed witch. Making sure no one was around to see her, she opened the passageway, and climbed in, making her way to the new club that opened in Hogsmeade. She quickly made it through the pass, through Honeydukes, and walked through the street to the club. Looking at her once, the bouncer let her in without needing to see any identification. Hermione had loosed up over the years, and now was stunning. Her hair, which was brown with red highlights, fell in beautiful waves down to her waist. She was a petite 5'4, but it suited her. She walked into the club and was instantly lost in the music. She needed to forget about Ron, and this was the best way to do just that.

_  
Everybody put up your hands  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Feel the beat now  
If you've got nothing left  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Breakin' up now  
You've got a reason to live  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Feelin' good now  
Don't be afraid to get down  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
_

The band played loud and hard, giving Hermione a chance to forget about Ron as guy after guy came up, asking her to dance. She accepted each one, and soon she was having a great time, losing herself in the beat. She ground with guy after guy, never noticing Draco Malfoy walk through the door.

_  
He was always giving her attention  
Looking hard to find the things she mentioned  
He was dedicated  
But most suckers hate it  
That girl was fine  
But she didn't appreciate him  
_

Draco Malfoy was finished dealing with Pansy Parkinson. He was the best boyfriend to her, but she still panted with lust after his best friend, Blaise Zambini. He bought her everything she wanted, but she still cheated on him with the one person he thought he could trust. Most people in Slytherin hated him because he was with her, but she would not even give him the time of day. He walked through the front gates quietly, and made his was to Hogsmeade. If he were lucky, he would be able to make it into the new club and finally forget about her.

_  
She calls him up  
She's tripping on the phone now  
He had to get up  
And he ain't comin home now  
He's tryin to forget her  
That's how we come with him  
When he first met her  
When they first got together  
_

Pansy searched the castle looking for Draco. She wanted to end things so that she could be with Blaise. Little did she know that he was already trying to forget about her. He entered the club after getting past the bouncer and looked at the dance floor. He did a double take when he saw Hermione out there, dancing with guy after guy. He had never expected the Head Girl to be able to sneak out, or not do her homework. Also, he knew that she was with Weasley, as the two Heads had put a truce together, and had gotten to know each other. What she didn't know about him, though, was that he had liked her since she had punched him in their third year.

_  
Everybody put up your hands  
Say I don't wanna be in love_

_I don't wanna be in love  
Feel the beat now  
If you got nothing left  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Breakin' up now  
You got a reason to live  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Feelin' good now  
Don't be afraid to get down  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
_

Hermione could feel someone watching her as she danced with a random guy. She ignored the feeling, though and continued dancing as if nothing was wrong. Draco had enough of just watching her, and slowly made his way through the crowd, to where she was dancing. She had her eyes closed, so she did not see his approach.

"Mind if I cut in?" Draco asked, his voice barely heard over the blaring music drifting out of the speakers. Hermione opened her eyes in shock at the sound of his voice as she turned to face him.

"I would not mind at all," she said with a shy smile. The two Heads started dancing and it seemed that there was nothing that could break them apart. Hermione had more guys ask her to dance, but she turned them all down, only wanting to dance with Draco. He noticed this and smiled. Maybe it was possible that she liked him as well.

_To the beat (x3)  
You got nothing to lose  
Don't be afraid to get down  
_

They moved their bodies to the beat, both trying to get the courage to talk to the other. Finally, Draco suggested that they go to the bar, get a drink, and take a breather from dancing, if only for a few minutes. Hermione accepted and both made their way over to the bar. The bar hosted both magical and muggle drinks.

"What will it be?" asked the bartender as the two walked up.

"I'll have a virgin margarita," said Hermione with a small blush while Draco looked at her with one eyebrow raised.

"I'll have a sex on the beach," he said, sending a wink at Hermione, whose blush turned a deeper red, which would have made Ginny proud. The pair got their drinks and made their way to a secluded table in the back. They sat and started to drink.

"Virgin, eh, Hermione?" said Draco, causing Hermione to choke and spit out the sip that she had just taken.

"Yes, I don't like the burn of alcohol, so I get virgin drinks." she said while looking at her feet.

"Relax, 'mione. I'm just teasing." said Draco as he looked at the embarrassed girl.

_  
We break up  
It's something that we do now  
Everyone has got to do it sometime  
It's okay, let it go  
Get out there and find someone  
_

"So what happened to Ron? From what I hear, he would not want you to be here, especially alone." said Draco, changing the subject.

"I ended things. He was too jealous and he was cheating on me. So frankly, I don't care what he thinks right now." she replied, looking into his grey eyes. "What about you and Pansy?" she asked looking curious.

"Things are done. She was cheating on me with my best friend, so I walked out." he replied, looking at her. "But you know what? I don't care."

"Why not?" she asked, looking at him with a surprised look on her face.

"I don't care because I can now do this." he whispered as he leaned closer to her and kissed her lips softly. She closed her eyes and sighed into the kiss. He pulled her onto his lap and deepened the kiss slightly.

_  
It's too late to be trippin' on the phone here  
Get off the wire  
You know everything is good here  
Stop what you're doin'  
You don't wanna ruin  
The chance that you got to  
find a new one  
_

She broke the kiss with a small blush and a smile. She cocked her head to the side, as if questioning what had just happened. Draco took a deep breath and prepared himself to reveal his feelings toward the questioning girl.

"Hermione, I love you. I have since third year. Hermione, will you be mine?" he said, while looking anywhere but her eyes.

"Draco, look at me." she said softly and he turned his head to look at her. "I love you too. And yes, I will be yours." she said with a smile.

_  
Everybody put up your hands  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Feel the beat now  
If you got nothing left  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Breakin' up now  
You got a reason to live  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Feelin' good now  
Don't be afraid to get down  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
_

She stood up as he did too. He held his hand out for her as she took it and laced her fingers with his. They walked out the door and back up to the castle. Sure, they would have to deal with everybody when they found out, but they would deal with that later. For now they were content with being with each other.

_  
Nooo...Noooo_

Now you know what to do, so come on feelin' good


End file.
